


L'absence n'a pas que des torts

by Alaiya



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 16:11:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Entre les deux hommes subsiste une absence, et chacun a de bonnes raisons d'en vouloir à l'autre pour cet état de fait. Mais leur rancoeur, au fond, ne fait qu'exprimer une seule crainte: celle de l'oubli.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'absence n'a pas que des torts

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing : Rhadamanthe/Saga (oui, oui, vous avez bien lu, ceci n’est pas une hallucination)  
> Rating : PG16 (pour la fin)  
> Nombre de mots : #4000  
> Disclaimer: Masami Kurumada

**L’absence n’a pas que des torts**

 

« Ce sera tout ?

— Oui.

— Bien. Dans ce cas, tu peux d’ores et déjà confirmer à tes frères que cinq chevaliers d’argent vous rejoindront d’ici quelques jours. Nous referons le point la semaine prochaine. »

 

Rhadamanthe ne répondit rien. Ne manifesta aucune forme de gratitude. Seule sa haute silhouette donna l’impression de s’incliner devant le Pope. _De se casser plutôt_ songea Saga, les yeux rivés sur le juge debout en contrebas du trône. Lorsque le Spectre se redressa cependant, leurs regards se croisèrent. Et le Gémeau d’y lire ce qu’il y avait pris coutume d’y déceler à chacune de leurs confrontations : de l’amertume, des reproches et par-dessus ce lot fort peu engageant, une forme de haine pure qui faisait luire de loin en loin les prunelles dorées du juge.

 

Les poings serrés, Saga descendit les quelques marches du piédestal et s’éloignant par-delà les ombres lugubres du Palais sans plus prêter la moindre attention à son invité, remâcha son agacement hebdomadaire. Si Rhadamanthe détestait à ce point être confronté au Sanctuaire, pourquoi s’ingéniait-il à demeurer l’émissaire du Royaume du Dessous ? Il avait toute latitude pour confier cette mission à l’un des deux autres juges. Voire même à un Spectre subalterne ; après tout pour ce que le Gémeau en avait à faire du respect des conventions, dorénavant… Un soupir lui échappa tandis qu’il passait devant la salle, grande ouverte, où les armures d’or reposaient sagement dans leurs urnes sacrées, agencées en un demi-cercle luminescent. Celle des Gémeaux l’interpella ; il ignora son message. Refusa de la regarder. Ça faisait trop mal.

 

Les choses auraient dû se dérouler autrement. Une fois de plus, la litanie macabre des “si” et des “mais” l’accompagna le long des interminables couloirs du bâtiment jusqu’à ses appartements. Ils avaient été ressuscités. Non par la grâce d’Athéna mais par celle de Zeus lui-même, à l’issue d’un procès retentissant. Leur déesse avait su se montrer persuasive… mais pas au point d’effacer toutes les ardoises. Zeus ne pouvait que difficilement se permettre d’ignorer les griefs de ses frères ; il s’en était de fait bien gardé et avait par conséquent cédé aux doléances de Hadès et de Poséidon, dont l’affaiblissement manifeste avait joué en leur faveur. Shion n’était pas revenu, payant ainsi le lourd tribut de la trahison au dieu des Enfers. Quant à Kanon – un sourire triste et désabusé s’en vint flotter aux lèvres du Pope qui refermait la lourde porte de ses quartiers derrière lui – ce n’était pas tant ses manipulations que l’Ebranleur avait décidé de lui faire payer que son échec à abattre Athéna. Cela aurait pu paraître cocasse s’il n’y avait pas eu les larmes. Celles de son frère. Les siennes. Et cette désespérance qui allait durer encore de nombreuses années au cours desquelles il regretterait, à chaque seconde de son existence, cette deuxième chance qui leur avait été enlevée.

 

Il ferma les yeux un instant, mobilisant ses derniers lambeaux de courage afin de repousser le souvenir de l’âme déliquescente de son jumeau. Ses hurlements, eux, continuaient à hanter ses nuits et contre cela, il ne pouvait rien.

 

Aussi, ce soir-là encore, il tourna le dos à sa couche pour se consacrer tout entier à sa mission de Pope. Celle qu’il avait acceptée dans l’objectif de racheter, ne serait-ce partiellement, ses fautes. Il avait détruit ; il reconstruirait. Les murs et les temples mais aussi la confiance et le respect. L’honneur. Ses yeux tombèrent sur les missives échangées entre les Enfers et le Sanctuaire, les accords passés dûment estampillés par les sceaux divins. En signe de réconciliation, Athéna avait gracieusement mis à la disposition de son oncle l’ensemble de ce qui restait de son armée, pour aider à la réhabilitation du Royaume du Dessous. Et elle avait chargé Saga de mettre en œuvre cette décision.

Le dernier rapport fourni par Rhadamanthe s’en vint grandir encore un plus une pile qui n’avait de cesse de grandir. A chaque fois la même écriture. Sèche et rageuse, elle griffait le papier en rangs serrés, légèrement penchée en arrière comme si celui qui avait tenu la plume rechignait tant et plus à la tâche dont il était le dépositaire.

 

Ce n’était pas la première fois que Saga entretenait une telle réflexion mais, la fatigue des nuits sans sommeil et son exaspération grandissante aidant, il se surprit à souhaiter plus que tout au monde que cessât cette mascarade. Il avait assez à faire avec ses propres soucis ; les atermoiements du juge ne le concernaient pas. Lors de sa prochaine venue, se promit le Pope, il ferait en sorte de mettre un terme à ces rencontres et solliciterait la présence de Minos en lieu et place de Rhadamanthe.

 

* * *

 

Les deux juges s’entre-regardèrent avant de hausser les épaules et de tourner les talons sans un mot. Leur frère venait de leur claquer la porte au nez, confirmant par la même, si tant est que cela fut encore nécessaire, que cette mission auprès du Sanctuaire ne lui convenait en rien.

 

Une fois de plus Minos avait argué de sa disponibilité, vigoureusement appuyé par Eaque qui, faisant fi de tout le mépris que lui inspiraient les Saints d’Athéna, s’était proposé en tant que substitut de dernier recours, si le besoin s’en faisait sentir.

 

Mais rien n’y faisait. Et le premier concerné lui-même ne manifestait en aucun cas l’intention d’expliquer pourquoi. Pour cela, il aurait fallu qu’il en soit capable.

Son surplis quitta son corps pour reprendre sa forme de Wyvern dans le coin le plus reculé des appartements, comme s’il ne souhaitait pas se trouver sur le chemin de son propriétaire lequel se dirigea d’un pas rageur vers un buffet aussi ancien que le château lui-même. La bouteille était là, la couleur ambrée et familière du whisky dansant dans le jour pâle tombant des vitraux récemment remplacés. La brûlure de l’alcool le long de sa gorge eut le mérite de le recentrer sur le moment présent. Pas assez efficacement toutefois pour empêcher plus longtemps sa hargne de reprendre le dessus. Cette hargne qui ne le quittait plus depuis qu’à l’instar des autres Spectres, le corps qui avait abrité son âme millénaire lui avait été rendu, tandis que dans le camp adverse, d’autres usait de leur droit durement gagné à la résurrection pleine et entière. D’autres, mais pas l’ _Autre_. Et c’était bien ça le cœur du problème.

 

Le juge grinça des dents, l’image du Pope du Sanctuaire s’imposant à son esprit, et avala une nouvelle gorgée du breuvage. Dire qu’il était obligé de faire preuve d’obséquiosité à l’égard de cet homme pourri par l’orgueil et la vanité, un traître à sa propre déesse, un traître à son propre dieu à lui et qui n’avait pas pipé mot lorsque l’ancien Pope Shion avait accepté de payer pour ses complices. L’ancien Pope que ce Saga avait tué.

Hadès soit remercié, le respect des convenances n’avait pas poussé le vice jusqu’à le forcer à ployer le genou devant cet homme en accomplissant son devoir, à savoir quémander – à cette idée, ses lèvres se retroussèrent en un rictus de dégoût – l’aide du Sanctuaire. Il ne s’y serait pas plié de toute manière. Provoquer une guerre ? Et avec quelles forces en présence ? Cette fois, ce fut un éclat de rire qui déforma son visage et il se resservit, trinquant avec le vide en face de lui. Le seul être de valeur dans l’armée d’Athéna n’avait pas bénéficié de ce passe-droit dont tant d’autres avaient été gratifiés sans le moindre mérite. Alors une guerre, sans cet homme-là, en aurait certes le nom mais absolument pas la saveur.

 

Son jumeau lui était une insulte. Abaissant les paupières, Rhadamanthe voulut se concentrer, mais tout ce qu’il parvint à faire surgir de sa mémoire fut un bleu, dur, froid et sombre, qui n’avait rien à voir avec celui dont il recherchait désespérément à retrouver les nuances depuis des mois. De frustration, il lança son verre encore à moitié plein en direction de la fenêtre, de cette clarté insolente qui donnait trop de consistance à son déni, et dans le même temps lui refusait la vivacité de ses souvenirs. L’ _Autre_ avait beau ressembler sur le papier comme deux gouttes d’eau au Pope méprisé, dans les faits, il était… Il était…

 

Les doigts enfouis dans sa tignasse, le juge les crispa soudain comme pour extirper de cette mémoire infini ce qui persistait à lui échapper. Il y avait tant et tant de détails qu’il aurait pu oublier sans que cela lui porte préjudice ; et voici que ceux qui lui importaient, maintenant, tout de suite, se refusaient à lui ! Et tout ça pour quelle raison ? Ses yeux s’étrécirent, tandis qu’ils s’accrochaient aux débris de verre scintillant dans la lumière du jour. A cause de ce Pope. De ce Saga. Cette pâle copie pervertissait le souvenir d’un combattant. D’un vainqueur. De _son_ vainqueur.

 

De lassitude, la Wyvern se laissa tomber sur une chaise. Il ne pouvait pas continuer à traiter avec le Sanctuaire. S’il persistait dans cette voie, il finirait par, non pas tout oublier, mais par corrompre la réminiscence du seul événement dans sa vie millénaire qui lui avait, pour la première fois, donné l’impression d’exister. Et de cela, il ne voulait à aucun prix.

 

L’écho des voix de ses frères se mit à résonner avec insistance dans le flot de ses pensées et un instant, il se laissa séduire par la solution de facilité que Minos lui offrait ; l’instant d’après il redressait les épaules, dardant son regard aigu vers son surplis. Il ne serait pas dit que Rhadamanthe de la Wyvern témoignerait de cette même lâcheté dont le Pope Saga semblait s’accommoder avec si peu de fierté. Sa décision, il la lui jetterait à la figure. Et son mépris avec.

 

* * *

 

« Monseigneur… »

 

Le Gémeau ouvrit les yeux sur la nuit. Il ne dormait pas quand bien même il aurait souhaité continuer à se bercer d’une telle illusion. Aussi, ce fut non sans un certain agacement qu’après s’être drapé dans une robe de chambre pourpre alourdie de soies et de velours, il alla ouvrir au garde. Ce dernier avait reculé d’un pas et se tenait au milieu du couloir l’air indécis, et tout à fait confus d’avoir réveillé son Pope à une heure aussi indue.

 

« Monseigneur, un homme demande à vous voir. Il insiste.

— Renvoyez-le.

— Il s’agit d’un Spectre, Monseigneur. D’un juge. » Un instant médusé, Saga demeura silencieux ; nul besoin de préciser l’identité du juge en question. Avec un raclement de gorge, le garde reprit, non sans réticence :

« Dois-je vraiment le renvoyer ? »

 

Le Pope fut tenté. Un oui à cette question clôturerait le chapitre, certes sans délicatesse, mais le fait était que le Spectre de la Wyvern n’était clairement pas coutumier de ce genre de prévenances. Le stade de l’incident diplomatique ne serait pas dépassé. Tout le monde en resterait là et les choses reprendraient leur cours dans l’indifférence à défaut de la haine, et c’était là plus que le Gémeau n’osait en espérer.

« Non. Amenez-le ici.

— Mais, Monseigneur, vous… » Le garde n’avait pu s’en empêcher, son regard glissant de haut en bas sur la haute stature de son supérieur drapé dans sa robe de chambre, pour se river au niveau de ses orteils nus sur le dallage glacé. « Vous n’êtes pas…

— Justement. Cette entrevue ne s’éternisera pas. Tenez-vous prêt à raccompagner notre… invité impromptu dès que j’en donnerai l’ordre.

— Oui, Monseigneur. » Et le garde de s’éloigner de quelques pas jusqu’à l’angle du couloir pour héler son camarade, lequel surgit quelques secondes plus tard, suivi par Rhadamanthe.

 

Pourquoi, mais pourquoi avait-il accepté ? Cette question lancinante eut tôt fait de creuser une ride entre les sourcils froncés du Pope tandis qu’il observait le Spectre se rapprocher. Le regard du juge le dévisageait, toujours aussi ombrageux, revêtu de cet espèce de reproche mal défini mais dont il semblait le tenir pour seul responsable. Et si l’heure avait été moins indue, si lui-même avait été moins épuisé, le Gémeau aurait volontiers affirmé que cette nuit plus que jamais, la Wyvern semblait résolue à régler des comptes.

 

Fatigué, ça oui, il l’était, mais il ne le serait jamais assez, se morigéna-t-il alors qu’il s’effaçait pour laisser le Spectre pénétrer dans ses appartements, pour ne pas être en mesure de lui tenir tête, si l’envie prenait à son invité de faire preuve de quelque violence à son égard. Toutefois, il était probable que s’ils devaient tous les deux parvenir à de telles extrémités, le délicat équilibre instauré entre leurs deux camps n’y survive pas. Saga savait le juge emporté de nature, mais il ne doutait pas non plus de son intelligence, ni de son intégrité. Quoi que Rhadamanthe puisse lui reprocher, il ne laisserait certainement pas ses griefs prendre le pas sur son allégeance à son dieu.

 

 

Ce fut cependant muscles bandés et vigilance en éveil que le Pope fit face au Spectre :

 

« Que veux-tu ? »

 

L’autre ne répondit pas, se contentant d’observer son hôte, l’air impassible. Prenant une inspiration qu’il bloqua une seconde, Saga rajouta :

 

« J’imagine que, vu l’heure, le message que tu dois me délivrer est important ? »

 

Le Gémeau vit, non sans une satisfaction coupable, les prunelles dorées ciller devant ses mots choisis avec soin. En s’adressant de la sorte au juge, il le remettait à une place qui n’avait rien de glorieux, et en avait pleinement conscience. Lui-même aurait mal supporté une telle humiliation. Et le procédé ne l’agréait que modérément. Mais s’il fallait en passer par là pour se débarrasser au plus vite de ce regard accusateur qui n’avait de cesse de s’alourdir un peu plus chaque seconde, alors soit. Par ailleurs, il était à présent tout à fait persuadé que Rhadamanthe ne tenterait rien qui fût fâcheux pour la bonne entente de leurs deux sanctuaires. Alors…

 

« Pourquoi ? »

 

Saga réprima un sursaut et, stupéfait, dévisagea le Spectre à son tour. Qu’était-il venu faire là, si ce n’était pas dans le cadre de ses attributions ? Il prit alors subitement conscience que le juge s’était présenté au Sanctuaire sans son Surplis, simplement vêtu de noir de la tête aux pieds. Ce n’était pas la première fois, cependant au cours des occasions précédentes, la Wyvern était accompagnée par ses frères, ou certains de ses subordonnés. Le reste du temps, il arborait avec une morgue non dissimulée les attributs de sa fonction, à la limite d’une provocation que le Pope avait toujours choisi d’ignorer. Mais cette nuit-là, il était seul. Et sans protection.

 

L’espace d’une demi seconde il se rappela que lui-même n’était guère plus en position de se prévaloir d’une quelconque supériorité en la matière, et cela aurait pu lui arracher un sourire si la question lapidaire du juge ne flottait pas toujours entre eux, lourde d’insinuations qu’avec toute la meilleure volonté du monde le Pope ne parvenait à décrypter.

 

Croisant les bras, il planta son regard dans celui qui le fusillait et répliqua calmement :

« Je ne comprends pas ta demande.

— C’est injuste. »

 

Les poings serrés, Rhadamanthe se tenait, rigide, au milieu de la pièce qui tenait lieu de bureau et de salon privés au maître du Sanctuaire. Sa présence déparaissait totalement dans le décor, avec sa silhouette obscure et coléreuse au beau milieu de ce qui était somme tout un lieu plutôt cosy, avec ses murs en pierre grège, ses fauteuils en cuir et ses tapis moelleux.

 

Sans laisser au Pope le temps de s’interroger sur ce sens de cette accusation, il s’avança vers lui d’un pas, tendant un index dans sa direction :

« Pourquoi es-tu revenu ? Pourquoi _toi_? Pourquoi pas… _lui_? »

 

Si le Gémeau chancela tout à coup, le juge n’en vit rien, obnubilé comme il l’était par le bleu de l’opulente chevelure qui semblait occuper tout l’espace. Il était venu pour trouver de quoi la chasser de son esprit et voilà que cette couleur de nouveau submergeait sa vision et ses pensées qui se décrochaient une à une du seul souvenir encore intact auquel il les avait patiemment rattachées avant de se rendre au Sanctuaire. A moins que ce fut le visage, si semblable, qui perturbait sa mémoire ? Non, il y avait des différences, infimes. La Wyvern avait eu le temps de s’emplir la tête des traits de son adversaire. Il en avait connu la moindre variation, la moindre particularité qui le rendait à ce point à part. Et ce n’était pas l’homme face à lui en cet instant. Ce ne _pouvait pas_ être lui.

 

« Il le méritait cent fois plus que toi. » Poursuivit Rhadamanthe d’une voix sourde, son regard agrandi fixé sur son interlocuteur sans le voir cependant, sa volonté de s’en détourner le disputant à un désir incohérent d’y retrouver ce qui n’existait plus. « Il était fier, et noble, et courageux. Et fort. Il a combattu pour sa déesse comme j’ai combattu pour mon dieu. Il a donné sa vie pour me vaincre. Et toi… » Le juge s’interrompit un instant, avant de cracher : « Toi tu ne lui arrives pas à la cheville. »

 

Le Pope, qui avait baissé les yeux, non par contrition mais par nécessité de rattraper la réalité qui tout à coup se délitait, les releva, luisant de fureur :

« Je te permets pas —

— Non, tu te trompes, c’est moi qui ne te permets pas. Tu ne devrais pas… Tu ne devrais plus vivre. Parce que tu fais croire que tu es tout ce qui reste de lui, or il ne t’a rien laissé. Rien du tout. »

 

Le cœur de Saga battait trop fort. Les mots du Spectre s’égrenaient dans son esprit au rythme implacable du sang pulsant dans ses tempes. Il s’était attendu à tout, sauf à ça. Le surréalisme de la situation le frappa alors que dans le même temps, la honte si familière creusait sa route dans ses entrailles. Il pensait l’avoir domptée ; il n’avait pas prévu qu’un homme qu’il connaissait à peine viendrait refaire de lui sa proie. Car que représentait le juge pour lui ? Rien. Absolument. Rien. A peine s’ils avaient échangé quelques mots quand ressuscité par le pouvoir de Hadès, Saga s’était rangé aux côtés de Shion dans un simulacre d’allégeance. Quant à la situation actuelle, au regard des passifs lourdement chargés des uns et des autres et de la volonté manifeste de la Wyvern de maintenir ses distances, le Pope aurait été bien en peine d’affirmer qu’il connaissait le juge.

 

Se raccrochant à cette évidence, bien tangible, et à laquelle ni l’un ni l’autre ne pouvait déroger, il recouvrit suffisamment de ressources pour rétorquer sur un ton qu’il espérait dissuasif :

« J’ignore ce qui t’amène ici, ce soir. Ni ce qui t’autorise à t’adresser à moi de la sorte. Ce que je sais en revanche, c’est que dorénavant, tu n’es plus le bienvenu au Sanctuaire. » Un éclat dans le regard du Spectre incita le Pope à rajouter, glacial : « Si c’est là ce que tu espérais, te voilà satisfait. Et dans ce cas – le Gémeau leva un bras vers la porte – je te prie de quitter les lieux.

— Alors c’est tout ? » La voix de Rhadamanthe, moqueuse, lui parvint depuis le pas de la porte à laquelle Saga venait de tourner le dos. « Bon sang, je n’ai jamais douté du mépris que j’ai à ton égard, mais il faut croire que je t’avais malgré tout encore trop surestimé. Si j’avais su, on aurait eu cette conversation beaucoup plus tôt.

— Mais que me veux-tu à la fin ! »

Le Pope avait fait volte-face et bien malgré lui, le juge eut un haut-le-corps devant les yeux soudain injectés de sang dardés dans sa direction.

« Pourquoi viens-tu, en pleine nuit, me parler de mon frère ? M’insulter ? En quoi cela t’importe-t-il ? Tu ne sais rien de moi, de nous ! Et tu viens me juger, sans raison ? Tu… »

Cette fois, c’était le Gémeau qui marchait sur la Wyvern, lequel demeura bien campé sur ses pieds lorsque son vis-à-vis se positionna à moins de cinquante centimètres de lui. Les deux hommes avaient la même taille[1] et aucun n’envisageait une autre alternative que celle de conserver malgré tout l’ascendant.

« … Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, gronda Saga, les yeux dilatés.

— Il a été mon adversaire. »

Le Spectre avait énoncé cet état de fait posément, telle une évidence. Comme si cela suffisait. Et c’était le cas : le Pope le lut dans ses yeux.

Sa réponse fusa alors d’entre ses dents serrées :

« Il était mon frère. Mon jumeau. »

 

_Et je l’aimais._

 

Les pupilles de la Wyvern se dilatèrent tandis que les mots que Saga ne prononça pas s’incrustaient dans son esprit. Le Pope n’avait pas bougé, sa stature entière figée dans l’effort qu’il produisait pour ne pas détruire ce qui lui faisait face. Le Spectre était celui qui avait entraîné son frère dans la mort. Celui qui lui avait parlé le dernier. Celui qui entretenait sa mémoire mieux que lui-même ne le ferait jamais. Son gardien.

 

Que lui, Saga, ne mérite pas un tel honneur, constituait une certitude que le Gémeau deux fois déchu entretenait chaque jour que les dieux faisaient. Il avait failli à son frère, y compris dans la voie du Mal. Quant à celle du Bien, il n’avait pas eu le temps de lui dire à quel point il était fier de lui. A quel point lui-même regrettait. Et il n’en aurait désormais plus jamais l’occasion.

 

Or voici qu’aujourd’hui, cet homme, dont il ne savait presque rien si ce n’était que Kanon s’était sacrifié pour l’emporter avec lui dans la tombe, se posait comme le seul être digne de ce qu’avait été son jumeau. Et le pire… C’est qu’il avait raison.

 

Rhadamanthe le reçut dans ses bras lorsque le Pope bascula vers lui, les ultimes vestiges de sa volonté achevant de le déserter. Il demeura un instant immobile, à la fois emprunté et attentif à ce qu’il percevait au travers du cosmos du Gémeau. Il y avait là un désespoir entretenu par l’impuissance et par, oui, un profond sentiment d’injustice que la Wyvern reconnut comme semblable au sien, exactement. Et, sans violence mais avec une force irrésistible, le chagrin de Saga le submergea, avec ses regrets, ses remords et ses souvenirs. Lui qui perdait chaque jour un peu de ce qui avait constitué la substance de son adversaire fut soudain au cœur de ce qu’avait été Kanon, au fil de cette partie d’existence partagée avec son jumeau. Ses joies et ses peines, ses rires et ses larmes, tout ce que le juge ne connaissait pas de celui qui l’avait abattu, et tout ce dont, ainsi qu’il prenait soudain conscience, il avait besoin pour entretenir la flamme, cette illusion que l’ _Autre_ vivait encore quelque part, ne serait-ce que dans ses pensées.

 

Saga finit par se redresser, les traits défaits. Et alors que Rhadamanthe ouvrait la bouche, il le devança d’une voix lasse :

« Tu connais une part de mon frère à laquelle je n’ai jamais pu accéder. Parce que le destin me l’a refusé. Parce que je n’ai pas été assez fort lorsqu’il le fallait. Alors que toi… »

 

Comme figé, le Spectre dévisageait le Gémeau. Le bleu était toujours là. Mais étrangement, il ne le rebutait plus. Parce que de perversion, il était devenu promesse. Celle de demeurer la source du plus beau souvenir qui soit. Il n’était plus synonyme de barrière ; au contraire, il devenait tout à coup le monde à peine entrevu un jour et qui avait fini par occuper tout l’espace. Et, lui, Rhadamanthe, avait sa place dans ce monde.

 

Il avança une main hésitante vers Saga qui appuya sa joue dans la paume rude du Spectre, tout en fermant les yeux. Du pouce, il redessina les lèvres pleines, qui s’entrouvrirent pour murmurer, alors que le regard du Pope revenait se cheviller à celui du juge :

 

« Montre-moi ce qu’il aurait pu être. Pour toi. »

 

 

 

* * *

 

[1] Oui, bon, Rhadamanthe est plus grand de un (1) centimètre. Mais on s’en fout.


End file.
